


HCs. My neck is open wide

by Itsfreakingstrange, SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfreakingstrange/pseuds/Itsfreakingstrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Needy!Mike





	HCs. My neck is open wide

Where is needy-bratty!Mike Hanlon? [Ha my baby just snaps his fingers and his boys are on him; I guess he doesn’t gotta be needy.]

However… I can especially imagine Mike being needy with Ben. Like, on car rides, and Ben’s like checking his palm pilot a lot for work and Mike first just lays his head on Ben’s shoulder, but Ben doesn’t even move or look at him. So Mike eventually huffs, and worms a hand up the back of Ben’s shirt, trailing fingertips up Ben’s spine, “Benny.”

“Just a sec babe.”

Mike pouts. But he waits. A second. Then he’s kissing up Ben’s bicep, to his neck, and jaw. “Benny,” he whispers when he gets to Ben’s ear.

“Baby, hold on; I have to answer this email.”

And Mike sighs, then just literally throws his leg over the side of Ben until he’s straddling his lap, pressing Ben’s arms out to his sides so he can only look up at Mike’s face. “Ben.”

Ben just starts smirking, and his shoulders drop. “Yes, baby?”

“Kiss me.” …So Ben’s email is a little late.

* * *

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) Ben working on a model for his architecture class with Mike right there in front of him, pouting because Ben doesn’t want to take a break until he’s done, and it’s been so long since Ben kissed him (just 5 minutes but he’s needy right now so it feels like hours.)

When Ben finally finishes, he pulls Mike into his lap on the couch, and even though Mike melts into his embrace, he won’t actually look at Ben. Because Ben’s project’s been more important than _him_ for so long and Ben is used to this by now so he just rubs up and down Mike’s back and starts telling Mike how much he missed him. And how he wishes his projects didn’t take so long. 

Maybe even pulls out a card like, “If I were better, it wouldn’t take me as long… :/” (Which isn’t true.) And Mike’s instantly like, "What?! You’re amazing; don’t say that!”

Now that Ben’s got Mike looking at him again, he cups the side of Mike’s neck and tips his mouth up to kiss Mike nice and slow.

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) And Mike meeeeeelts right there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was from June 6th.


End file.
